RandomX
by CXtreme
Summary: Welcome everybody!This is my new and first story about Randomness.I hope you enjoy! NO MORE OC'S NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so hey peebles! This is my new story, RandomX!Okay I will need 8 Oc's. I need:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**If this is your first time submitting an OC, heres an example.I will be using one of my Oc's:**

**Name:Cherry Kiyama**

**Age:17**

**Gender:Female**

**Personality:Wild, Scary, Tomboyish, mostly quiet, violent (when she needs to be), funny,caring (but she doesn't act like it),and a little laid-back,also She's a little, what's the word?Evil,Crazy,Merciless, etc.**

**Crush:King**

**Note that this is just an example.I will need a total of eight Oc's.I have three right now.**

**RandomX Oc List(Name-Owner-Crush)**

**1. Serah Alexandros - Kitefire - Masamune Kadoya**

**2. Riga Yamisaki - Ryugafangirl Riga - Ryuga Kishatu**

**3. Morgan Abyss - GoldenAngel999 - Hikaru Hasama**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**There are five spots left.I'm hoping to atleast make it to 15 chapters or over 20**

**If you want to,you can send in Random stuff for them to do.**

**Constructive Criticism or Author to Author advice is recommended, No flames however.**

**The story shall start when i get atleast five Oc's. You'll still be able to send in Oc's even though it has started.**

**This will be my first story of randomness,but knowing myself, i think I'll manage.**

**Okay,so send in Oc's and I'll see you guys later**

**CX,**

** Out**


	2. The Juice

**Omg,i feel so terrible for not updating in 2 here's the first chapter of for not updating,life hasn't been all to good for me lately.I hope you !**

**Cherry:CXtreme,doesn't own she did,Ryuga would've been the main character and Zero-G would have been different **

* * *

><p>A group of 7 friends were sitting in their living room,bored.<p>

"It's boring",said Emma

"Yeah,let's do something fun",Riga said

"Like what?",asked Morgan

"I do-",Riga stopped and a smirk crept on her face

"Shit,what are you thinking?"

Riga snatched the phone and dialed a number

"I think i know",said Hyojung

"Mmhhmm",said Gin with a smile

"What?",said Serah,confusion in her voice

Riga hung up the phone,"You'll see"

Red smoke appeared and everybody coughed

"Sup,Cherry",said Gin

"Hey guys"

"What are you doing here?",asked Morgan

"Come with me",she said walking outside and down the street to her house

~At Cherry's house~

"Why didn't you just walk,instead of poofing to are house?",asked Serah

"To make an entrance "

"She was too lazy",whispered Gin to Serah

Cherry went into the basement and came back up with 2 tubs of a weird looking liquid

"That's the stuff?",Riga said poking one of the tubs

"Try some",said Cherry

"I'll stick to mah pills"

"Okay,listen up!I got this from a friend,i didn't steal it"

"Call up the bladers"

Gin nodded and grabbed the phone

"This is Cactus Juice. "

"We're gonna throw a party and serve this as the drinks."

" STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE PUNCH BOWL"

"Wh-"

"Just do it"

"The guys will be here in an hour",said Gin putting the phone down

"Okay,Riga?",said Cherry

"We're gonna set up the house like a party"

"And the bladers are invited "

"We serve the cactus juice as refreshments "

"And let the bladers react"

"You in?"

"Yeah,it's all good",said Morgan

"Yeah,let's do it",Hyojung said

"Fuck Yeah",said Gin

"I guess so",Serah said

"Cool",said Emma

"Fine by Me",said Miroa

"I'm gonna be adding a little something so it'll last longer",added Cherry

"How long?",asked Morgan

"About...a week"

"That's fine with me"

"Okay,it's settled"

"Will it hurt them?",asked Serah

" Cactus Juice?No.",said Riga

"The stuff i'm adding...dunno"

"They'll be fine"

*1 hour later*

They had the whole house and backyard decorated with balloons,streamers,and had a stage with flashing lights in the backyard.

Ding Dong

"Hey guys,come on in"

The guys went into the back

Cherry was on the stage and she had her DJ equipment set had her headphones around her neck

Riga gave Cherry a thumbs up

"Hold up",she mouthed

Riga looked confused,but nodded

Cherry pulled out her phone and nodded over to Riga

Riga winked at Morgan

Morgan began pouring the Cactus Juice into cups

Serah,Hyojung,Gin,Emma,and Miroa served them to everybody

Cherry hung up and began to flip switches on her board and put a did a remix of Alive,by Krewella,and a light show started

The bladers sipped on their drinks then began to dance

"Hehe",said Cherry as she dropped the bass

She slowed the song then sped it up

After a few more seconds all the bladers fell out

"The Cactus Juice is supposed to react immediately!",yelled Riga

"I added some stuff,it'll double the effects and the time"

"Okay,when will they wake up"

"In like...eight hours then CX will be here"

"CX?"

"My creator"

"Oh okay"

"We'll meet up tomorrow. G Night"

"Night",they all said in unision

They left and Cherry went to sleep,leaving the bladers on the ground

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed<strong>

**Cherry:We just...left them **

**Me:Okay,and again,sorry for not updating my stories D:**

**Cherry:I've been waiting for this story to be updated **

**Me:CX and Cherry **

**Cherry:Out**


	3. CreepyPasta's!

**Hiya everybody!I'm gonna start updating from my mobile.**

**I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer**

**Cherry:CX Doesn't own shit...thankfully**

**Me:I own you,don't I?**

**Kyouya:Ha,that's what you get**

**Me:I can make you do whatever I want too, it's my story.**

**Kyouya:*Sulks in emo corner***

**Me:Say the disclaimer right**

**Cherry&Kyouya:CX doesn't own MFB**

**She only owns Her Oc and this story**

**Me:Check out my powers of being and authoress !**

**Kyouya:Yeah, a bad one**

**Me:What did you say?**

**Cherry&Kyouya:Ehh...**

* * *

><p>Cherry woke up to the sun shining through her window and the birds chirping a wonderful tune.<p>

"Shut the fuck up,you irritating sons of bitches

**A/N:(Yeah,I think I got the merciless part right)**

They were louder then before

"Go to Hell", she yelled at the birds

They flew away all except for one.

She grabbed her lamp and through it at the bird

The bird dodged and flew into her room

" I hate these fucking birds ",she mumbled,grabbing the broom and swatting the bird away

It dodged again.

" That's it,I'm sending you to hades"

She grabbed her SUPREME MAGICAL FIRE KATANA and sliced the bird in two half's.

The bird burst into flames and became nothing but ashes

Then a portal to Hades opened on the floor and she swept the ashes inside and the portal closed

"The deed is done", she said putting her weapon away and getting dress

Once she finished she grabbed some water balloons off of her now broken bed,hopped over her broken dresser,and went through the new hole in her wall

"It's been a nice day so far",she said walking outside to check on the bladers

Kyouya and Tsubasa were braiding each other's hair

Gingka and Ryuga were singing ring around the Rosies

Tithi,Yuu,and Kenta were dressed in ghost busters outfits.

The cat,who was under Ryuga's jacket,was running away from,Yuu,Tithi,and Kenta

" Let me call the guys", Cherry said with the most happiest look on her face

Once everyone got there they began to plan what to do next

"Look, the guys are in the backyard and I was thinking abo-"

A girl burst through the wall,"Hey Party People, are you having fun!?"

Gin whipsered in Cherry's ear,"Did she get cactus juice too?"

"No, she's just an Authoress...my authoress"

"Ohh, that makes sense"

"Sup Cher"

**A/N:(It's pronounced like Chair, but it is spelled Cher)**

"So, you finally came"

"Yeah, Leo came to get me"

A big lion came from behind the girl and went over to Cherry.

He purred when she petted his mane

"Thanks Big Guy"

"Heyyy, that's what I call Benkei"

"Who's that?", asked Morgan

"I'm CX, but you can call me CX"

"What's the dif-?", Serah stopped when Hyojung shook her head

"So you're gonna be in on it too, huh?", asked Emma and Miroa in unison

"Yep, I brought a few friends with me"

Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Slenderman, and BEN Drowned came from behind her

Another person came from behind her, this person was female

"CreepyPasta!", Cherry said as she tackled them

"Ms. Cherry, would you please get off of us? ", Slenderman said pulling her off with his tentacle

"Fangirl moment"

"She loves CreepyPasta"

"This is another OC, say hi Laurie"

Laurie waved and didn't even look up, for as she was staring and her feet

"We can be friends, if you give me one of your kidneys", said E.J.

"NO!"

"Dude,wanna play video games?", BEN asked Morgan

"Sure, bro"

"BUT THE GUYS!",yelled all the females

"Damn...", all the boys muttered (CreepyPasta's included)

"Water ballons filled with toxic waste?", suggested Cherry

"Acid.", said Jeff

"Dumb ass, it'll burn the balloon"

"Pig Face!"

"Joker Reject!"

"Bitch!"

"Ass Wipe!"

"Go To Sleep!"

"When you die and your soul burns in hell"

"With you here its living Hell"

They got into each others face as the fight continued

"I swear I'd rip off something, if you didn't need it"

"You mad or nahh,Girly!"

**A/N:(I always wanted to hear him say Mad or Nahh)**

Cherry's face darkened.

Her Charcoal black hair covered her chocolate eyes.

"You did it now Jeff", said CX with a sigh

Cherry pounced on Jeff, like a lion

She attacked him fiercely, biting,clawing,punching, and kicking Jeff.

The guys grabbed Cherry's hips and pulled her off of Jeff with forcefulness

She panted, her brow covered in sweat.

"HAHAHAHAHA!", she busted out with laughter

"She always laughs at the pain of hurting someone else"

Cherry shook her head and walked into the backyard

"That was weird...", BEN said

"You could say that again"

"That was weird..."

"I -No -Okay",Morgan said walking away

They were in the back, watching the guys, looking with awestruck faces

Ryuga, Tsubasa, and Dynamis were teaching Kenta, Yu, and Tithi how to tie their shoes, by singing

_Ryuga:Wanna learn how to tie your shoes?__It's a very easy thing to do.__Sit on down and I'll give you the scoop.__What's that?__It's called a "loop de loop"!_

_Tsubasa:You got a take lace in each hand.__You go over and under again.__You make a loop de loop and pull,__And your shoes are lookin cool!_

_Dynamis:You go over and back, Left to right,__Loop de loop and you pull em tight!__Like bunny ears or christmas bow.__Lace em up and you're ready to go!_

_Ryuga:You make a loop de loop and pull,__And your shoes are lookin cool._

_Ryuga, Tsuabasa,&Dynamis:You make a loop de loop and pull,__And your shoes are lookin cool!_

Ryo hopped over the fence with blow tourches,"AND WE'RE GONNA LET IT BURN, BURN, BURN, BURN!"

"What the hel-Wait,we didn't give him Cactus juice!"

Kyouya was wearing a cape,"I AM BATMAN!", he said pointing one finger in the air and the other hand on his hip

"Uhhh, I don't think you need our help"

"So um, yeah, well..."

"We'llbeonourway", said E.J. as he and the other CreepyPasta's darted out of the house

"Aww, they left"

Jeff ran back into the house and made a phone with his hand and held it up to his ear and mouthed the words,"Call Me", to Cherry

He ran back out after he was done

"What was that all abou-"

She was interrupted when they all heard 4 familiar voices singing. They turned around to see Team Wang Hu Zhang dancing Gangnam Style

DaShan:Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
>Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja<br>Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
>Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja<p>

Chi-Yun:Naneun sanai  
>Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai<br>Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
>Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai<br>Geureon sanai

Dashan:Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
>Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey<p>

Chi-Yun:Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
>Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey<p>

Both:Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
>Gangnam Style<p>

Op, op, op, op  
>Oppa Gangnam Style<br>Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
>Oppa Gangnam Style<p>

Eh, sexy lady  
>Op, op, op, op<br>Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
>Op, op, op, op<br>Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Chao Xin:Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
>Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja<br>Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
>Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja<p>

Mei-Mei:Naneun sanai  
>Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai<br>Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
>Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai<br>Geureon sanai

Chao Xin:Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
>Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey<p>

Mei-Mei:Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
>Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey<p>

Both:Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
>Gangnam Style<p>

Op, op, op, op  
>Oppa Gangnam Style<br>Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
>Oppa Gangnam Style<p>

Eh, sexy lady  
>Op, op, op, op<br>Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
>Op, op, op, op<br>Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Dashan:Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun , mwol jom aneun nom

Chao Xin:Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
>Baby, baby<br>Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
>You know what I'm saying<p>

Chi-Yun:Oppa Gangnam Style  
>Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh<br>Eh, sexy lady  
>Op, op, op, op<br>Oppa Gangnam Style

Mei-Mei:Eh, sexy lady  
>Op, op, op, op<br>Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

All:Oppa Gangnam Style

"Well,I wanna join in"

Masamune, King, Toby, and Zeo were singing musical doodle

**A/N:(Sorry if you find all the SpongeBob songs weird.I don't own it.I really like'd that show when I was little.I never really had the time to watch it)**

_Masamune:Round and round the record spins all day.__Listen again, it takes you far away.__Trying to stop it is futile__So just listen now to my musical doodle!__Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo__Listen again to the musical doodle!__Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo__Doo-doo-doo-doo._

_King:Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo__doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo!__Trying to stop it is futile.__So just listen now to my musical doodle!_

_Toby:Think you control it, but it's way too hard__doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo__you're gonna listen again to the musical doodle__Every time it plays, it's an electric charge.__The sound in your head is brutal...__Now you're infected by the musical doodle!__Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo__Listen again to the musical doodle!__Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo__doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo!_

_Zeo:The song that you ran from is back again!__You wonder if the madness will ever end.__Trying to stop it is futile.__So just listen now to my musical doodle.__Nee-nee-nee-nee-nee-nee-nee-nee-nee-nee__doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo!__You gotta listen again to the musical doodle!__Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo__doo-doo-doo-doo-doo musical doodle!__Listen again to the musical doodle!_

"What the fuck? I'm joining in!", said Gin

"Yeah!", shouted the others

The Bladers fell down, unconscious, on the green, freshly cut grass

"Damnit!", everybody yelled

"I guess we have tomorrow...", said Miroa

"We should plan for tomorrow", suggested Serah

"Nahhh, we all would lose focus again", said Emma

"They'll be woke by tomorrow, let's get some rest"

"Yeah, I'm tired", said Laurie

They all bid their goodnights and left to their own homes

"Hmmmm", CX hummed, tapping her Chin

"What are you thinking? "

"..."

Cherry sighed,"Good Night Ass Face"

"I Love You Too, good night"

Cherry grunted and went to sleep

CX went downstairs and onto her computer,"Hey, ME!"

Another girl popped on the computer.

Cherry and Co. were in the World of beyblade.

The other girl was in the real world

"Sup CX"

"Your free for the whole week?"

"Yeah, I cleared the week for my birthday"

"So are you writing er...typing this stuff down?"

"Yup", the other girl replied

"Well I have an idea about the ne-"

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSLEF AND TURN OFF THE DAMN LIGHT!", Cherry yelled

Both girls sighed,"That's our Cher", they said in unison

"Bye", said CX

"C'ya"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong>**Well, that was interesting**

**CX(Me) and the real me communicate with each other through the computer.**

**I got the fight part from when my boyfriend and I first met.**

**We had a fight then he got a crush on me.**

**The way he told me his feelings were so Kawaii**

**I got the idea for the songs from the way my nephew tied his shoes.**

**T****he way my other nephew holds his arms in picturces, crossing them.**

**And how my third, but not my last nephew, smells of doo.**

**He has problems.**

**Cherry:Like...you?**

**CX:I'm constipated.**

**And you're my only problem**

**Me:Well I hope you enjoy, sorry if it sucked**

**If you wanna send in stuff for them to do, go ahead**

**And the OC list has been filled.**

**When the story gets to the 10 chapter, I'll take two more**

**Also, there will be special guest in every chapter.**

**That's all.**

**Me, CX, and Cherry**

**CX&Cherry:Out**


End file.
